When We Promised
by XiaoLin
Summary: Not meant to be a CCS story, just turned out to be. Contains members of a band DBSK but mainly Micky Yuchun.


Story: When We Promised

Author: XiaoLin

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The band, Dong Bang Shin Gi/Ki, and its members – Micky, Yunho, Hero, Max and Xiah, are not a figment of XiaoLin's imagination. They are real people who are in a real band that she just happens to put in her story. In no way does she has any affiliations or is connected to them, she only wishes she does. She also would like to point out that she doesn't own the anime/manga Cardcaptors or any of the characters that happen to appear in this fanfic, so don't sue her 'cause she's too cheap to find a lawyer unless they did it probono! 

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to my friend, Komawi, finally you get a taste of my writing. You fanfiction addict.

**XL:** This story is inspired from a TV show called Most Unforgettable Love staring Dong Bang Shin Gi/Ki. If you have time, I recommend you go watch it, on like wasn't supposed to be a Cardcaptor fanfiction but I couldn't figure out a suitable name for my girl lead so I used Sakura (just be happy I chose that name instead of some weird one like Freda or Bob) and I also used the name of Sakura's best friend for the best friend in this story. In case you haven't guessed yet the characters are OCC.

**XL**: Before this chapter starts I want to warn you how boring it is. Like most first chapters it is boring. Feel free to skip to the next chapter, when it's posted, if you think you are about to go to sleep. But I warn you that if you skip this chapter you might not understand what is happening later on, so you would have to fill in the gaps.

**Korean used**:

Appa – dad

Annyounghaseyo – hi/how are you?

**Chapter One**: In the Morning

The air is filled laughter and the sun smiles down on a lone tree that stands on top of a hill. Underneath the shade of the tree and hidden by its many leaves, the silhouette of two people can be seen, their hands joined together by their intertwined pinkies.

BEEP! BEEP!

Gasping for breath, Micky sits up. He is woken up, by his alarm clock, from his dream…the same dream that he has had many nights before. Closing his eyes, he runs his fingers through his hair."...I won't forget..." he whispers to the empty space in front of him, his mind wandering miles a way to another place.

"DAMN" he suddenly opens his eyes and sees the time on the clock. "If I don't get a move on, I'm going to be late for school!"

"Micky you better be out of bed already! I want you to be downstairs, ready for breakfast in 5 minutes!" there goes his mum. 'What! Is she PMS-ing again? She must have been a volcano in her past life or something' Micky thinks to himself, rolling his eyes.

Hurrying downstairs, Micky's nose is blasted with mouth-watering smells. Mmmmm... Pancake? Bacon? Muffins? Noodles? Dumplings? (drools) No matter how much his mother screamed or scolded at him, he would always stay until his eardrums had burst just so he could have a taste of the food she had just made. They were so good that they sent your tastebuds spiralling out of control. The Taste. The Texture. The Smell. Damn, his mum sure knew how to keep a grown man satisfied. Not surprising really, seeing how there was Micky _and_ his father to cater to.

Arriving downstairs, he was disappointed to find that only his mother was there in the kitchen - still cooking. "Morning mum, where's Appa?" Micky asks his smile disappearing. "Micky" she started sternly, "you know that your Appa has a very demanding job and that means he's busy all the time, you know how it's like. Now eat up your breakfast, you don't want those dumplings to go cold now do you? That would be a waste of food, and I also made some extra for you to have for lunch" replied his mother, while serving him his breakfast and also eying the repetitive clenching and unclenching of her son's fists underneath the table. His mother sighed, 'One day that boy is going to pop a vein' she thought.

Shaking his head sadly, Micky tucks into his massive breakfast. 'Busy. That's always his excuse for not being there. Is Appa always so busy that he doesn't even have the time to just say "Annyounghaseyo" to his son in the morning?'

* * *

-At School- 

"Arggh! School hasn't even started and I already want it to be Friday. Here is not a place where I want to remember spending my senior years at" Sakura complains to her best friend, while they were sitting under the huge oak tree that was situated right in the middle of the school grounds.

"Shesh, Sakura you're so lazy" Tomoyo, her best friend, teased. Even though they've known each other since they were very little, Tomoyo could never figure out her best friend. She always seemed to be so lazy and carefree, interested in other things such as music and athletics rather than maths and science but she somehow manages to always be the best at everything. How is she able to make everything look so easy when others found it difficult?

At that moment, they saw the new boy pass through the school gates. He had only been at the school for a week now but he had somehow caught the attention and quickly made friends with Yunho, Hero, Max and Xiah – who were normally an anti-social group of boys who like to keep to themselves. 'What was so special about the new kid that made those boys want to be his friend?' other boys thought as they jealously looked onto the new boy easily getting along with the likes of them as if they had been friends for a long time – like he already knew them before he had arrived into the school.

Boys like them were regarded as the ultimate of cool, popular among the boys but even more so among the girls. Girls appeared in masses whenever they hear that they are playing soccer at lunch and there is always a perfect attendance record by the girls on the day of the Swimming Carnival. Other boys dream to be them while girls dream to be with them. Sometimes you have to pity those type of boys, they have no freedom to go anywhere in case of hordes of girls will chasing after them but you have to admit if you were a girl you would definitely be with the mass of girls running after them.

"Hey Tomoyo" Sakura said, suddenly being serious.

"Yea?" replied Tomoyo, sensing the seriousness in the tone of Sakura's voice.

"What do you know about that new kid?" Sakura asked, looking at the boy who had just entered the school grounds.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say something important," Tomoyo said, groaning inwardly, "he's Micky and he's in our music class and also in some other ones to. I heard that this is his 4th school that he has attended this year alone. Some say it's because he had gotten himself expelled from his other schools but I don't believe it- he doesn't look like the troubled type. He speaks really good English but that's probably because he used to live in America. Why the sudden interest?" Tomoyo inquired, side glancing at Sakura to see her reaction to her question.

"Ahh, I was just wondering..." Sakura started, purposely dragging out her sentence so that it'd give her some time to make up a reason for wanting to know about him.

"Wondering?"

" Yea, I figured that since this is our senior year it would be nice to know everyone in our form before it's too late and we had left school already. I mean its silly how we'd been going to the same school for how many years now but we still don't know some of the people here – let alone their names."

"Wow! That's a great idea," exclaimed Tomoyo, laughing, knowing full well that Sakura was thinking differently to what she had just said but gave her a 10/10 for coming up with a really good lie that could have fooled anyone – except for her.

RING! RING!

"Come on Sakura the school bells ringing, we better get going to class, don't want to be late!"


End file.
